Episode 2
Also known as Advent of Bunmei, is the second epsiode of the series. The episode starts with the misterious boy descending naked from the sky, while stares at him, in shock. He notices the girl and also stares at her and some seconds later he realizes that he is naksed and both starts to run, shouting, but in different directions. The boy, then turns his direction on Maya and both are running into a forest, he asks her to wait, and she refuses to, while screaming. The boy then uses his two arms to run fatser and fall in an ravine. Later, Maya appears resting a bed on her beedroom while watchin in the television a program about supernaturality. In that episode, the guest and child named Uchida Fumiaki has shown the ability of bending spoons. Riled up ith the fact that everyone was interested in occultism, she trew the naked boy's cellphone on the television what shutted it down (the tv). The cellphone, then, acidentally took a shoot of something and Maya picked it up to see what it was. Much to her surprise, a shocking image of mortal remains appeared on the cellphone camera. Later, she returns to Wadwalstein academy, where she talks to the woman director and asks to be the new owner of the academy, telling that she would be the most appropriate person for the job, since she was the daughter of the late owner while showing to the director the will of her father. The director accepted her request and Maya asked for the bills of the school, but before that, the director introduced her the newcome teacher of history. The teacher, named Abe Minoru attempted to introduce himself, but Maya attacked him first, telling that she hates the occultism and blaming him by the events since they met. Abe defended himself with a shield and sai he could not protect the future and revealed to be a time agent and told Maya that in 2012 the earth would be ruled by alliens. He explained that the alliens ruled the entire world almost at once and that the survivors formed a resistence and engaged in battle while were chased. They also found a piece of the allien technology that they used for their advantage. After this, the scene goes to some scientits wondering how many Abe Minorus they had left, when another answered that they only had one. That Abe Minorus, number 6, is seen relaxing and smoking a cigar on an island and his servant called him. When he reache don the place where he was requested, the scientists asked about his ability, where he answered "Psycokinesis" and asked about his ability rank in battle where he answered "Rank A". Then, they asked about his mission and he answered "To prevent Nostradamus's Prophecy". The scientists then says that if they knew how precise Nostradamus Prophecy was, they could avoid it all. They also gave him a cellphone built from the allien technology that could reveal the results of objects in 2012 if taken a photo of while the user of the cellphone was thinking about destroying them. In case of the person see a pacific future, that object would be the Nostradamu Key that they should destroy. Abe Minoru then said that in July of 1999, the Great Terror King would descend from the sky and would revive the king of Angol Mois. The prophecy has been realized and in 21 of July of 1999, on Nagano District, Matsuhiro, in Waldstein Academy, a crack to another diemnsion has been opened and they appeared. Minutes later, the school and everything in a range of 50 km was devasted. The school of Waldstein, in that time, was weird enough to be called as "School of Occultism" and was believed to have some object that caused all these events. The scientis named this object as "Nostradamus Key". If they could find and destroy that key, they could change the future. Abe, then, was sent into a time amchine and the scientists warned him that he should take care with thime storms that could make him naked. After that, returning from the flashback, Maya, throw a paper ball on his forehead, not believing in any of his words and telling that this story of " time storm" and something he invented all of sudden an complained about the earlier events of the episode. He told that he was the boy from the television with ability of beniding spoons and Maya then, picks a spoon and order him to bend it. He attempted to, but failed and Maya complained that he was taking too much time and expulsed him from the room. Category:Episodes